Do you think we would have had a chance?
by vastare
Summary: Sometimes fate plays with us, but what matters in the end is our happy ending.


**Do you think we would have had a chance?**

**By: Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho**

* * *

The early morning air felt was clean and crisp, making him take a deep breath of air. It wasn't every day he had a chance to just sit down and relax like he was doing at the moment.

The first rays of sun were already bathing the land in shades of yellow, orange and red, creating the perfect picture for whoever wanted to paint it. The only sounds that could be heard were the chirps of bird, seeing that the park itself was relatively empty, due that it was still quite early.

He leaned back against the bench, while he raised his eyes to gaze at the light blue sky. Unconsciously he found his gaze shifting to the young woman who was sitting next to him, a woman that he hadn't seen in a long time.

She had been a close childhood friend of his. She had been the first person to know about his youkai heritage and she hadn't pushed him away, even though she was a miko, his natural enemy to be blunt. However she had never considered him, her enemy, instead she had considered him, a friend. As did he, but he also cared more deeply for her. She was also secretly the one he loved.

However as both of them had grown up, they started to have less and less time for each other. He had his job as a spirit detective, while she just seemed to disappear for periods of time without any notice.

Slowly, but surely they lost contact with one another. And thus it been years since he had last seen her and it had been a complete hell for him. After much persuasion, Koenma had helped him locate her. He had been rather surprise to find out that she lived in the same city as him.

The reason why he had been unable to locate her was, because she had changed her last name. At that moment he hadn't really put much thought on that subject and had been too excited to see her once again.

However the instant that he come face to face with her, he had secretly wished that he hadn't…for she belonged to another.

His emerald gaze shifted to her, while she looked at the newborn in her arms. The pup alone was proof enough that she was out of his league.

She had been happy to see him and had smiled warmly at him, while she had given him a big hug and he had been happy as well, but his happiness had been short lived as he had felt the demon aura surrounding her and the mark on her neck. The mating mark, announcing to everyone that she was mated to another.

She was taken.

He didn't want to believe it back then, but was forced to accept it when she had told him; her voice had been so full of happiness and love as she had spoken of her mate. And at that moment he had known that he had lost her forever.

He shook his head as he banished those unwelcome thoughts and instead gazed at her. He watched in fascination as her dark hair fluttered around her as the wind played with those dark locks that he ached to run his fingers through. Taking a tentative breath, he found his keen sense of smell assaulted by her sweet scent of wildflowers. The scent soothed her, for she was wild and untamed in her own way, a free spirit…if only she was his.

He mentally berated himself as he reminded himself that she wasn't his and never would be. Instead of dwelling over the past, he decided to ask her, what he had wanted to ask her for a long time. He had always wanted to know her answer, but he had always been too afraid to ask, scared that maybe he would drive her away, and afraid that he would loose his dearest **friend**. The word friend left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, for he wished for her to be much more.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he slowly parted his lips to mutter her precious name. He was certain that he would not tire of saying her name. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue and the way it seemed to make her smile for some unknown reason.

"Kagome…" His soft and deep voice flowed calmly over her, making her instantly turn to gaze at him.

Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that he had ever seen. They were deep like the ocean and luminescent like the most exquisite piece of sapphire known to men. Those twin pools of blue were bright as the sun illuminated them. And every time he gazed into those eyes, he felt like he was drowning slowly…very slowly.

"Yes, Kurama?" she asked softly, breaking him out of his reverie.

Her voice was light and inviting, while her lips instantly turned into an inviting smile that he had grown used to to. It was a smile that he craved to wake up every morning.

"Do you think…" he began, but felt his throat constrict as he was unable to ask her what he wanted.

She furrowed her brows at him, her blue eyes showing her concern for him. And he once again berated himself for being so foolish and cowardice. He contemplated for a moment, how such a simple human female could render him, the might Youko Kurama speechless.

However she always did have that effect on him. She was like chaos to him, bringing disorder to his perfect and organized life. And still no matter what he craved her.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to come out and say what he wanted to say. It would not do any good to postpone things. He knew that he might as well be messing up their friendship by asking her this, but he just needed to know.

"Do you think that maybe we would have had chance?" Kurama asked calmly, his voice unwavering.

She seemed taken aback by his question for a moment, probably not understanding what he meant, but slowly he could see understanding appear in those orbs. A soft smile appeared on her face and she turned her face from him as she brought the newborn, her pup, closer to her body, hugging him.

"I wonder that myself sometimes. Maybe under different circumstances and another place we might have had a chance." She answered truthfully and he couldn't stop his gaze from wandering to the infant her arms.

Two maroon stripes adorned each cheek, while a navy blue crescent moon adorned his forehead; all of those were the markings of the pup's father, Kagome's mate. Golden eyes which the pup had inherited from his father, stared back into Kagome's blue ones, while his dark hair contrasted heavily with his pale skin.

"If you haven't met Sesshoumaru, you mean." Kurama said softly, watching as Kagome tensed.

She gently ran her hand through her son's dark hair that was similar to her own. The action was endearing and made Kurama slightly envious of the pup.

"I love him, Kurama." She whispered softly, her eyes closing, almost as if she wanted to be able to savor and treasure those words.

He couldn't stop the ache that he felt in his heart. He knew that she loved the inu youkai, but hearing her say it with such devotion and love made it all the harder.

"He's lucky to have found someone as forgiving as you, after all he did." The fox youkai said coldly, his hands fisting at his side.

Sesshoumaru was known to be unmerciful; a murderer in many eyes, very similar to Youko Kurama and still Kagome loved him. Why?

He was shocked as he felt her take hold of his hand, her small fingers slowly parting his so that she could entwine them with hers. He turned to gaze at her and found her staring at him with a look in her eyes that he just couldn't describe.

"You will find someone. And she will love you for who you are." She whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

Her hand felt warm against his and it send shivers through his spine, but he quickly pushed down the urge to hold her closer. Instead he hid everything behind a calm mask.

"I doubt it." The fox youkai muttered truthfully and he watched in interest as her eyes brightened.

An enigmatic smirk appeared on her lips and he found himself guessing what she was up to.

"She's far closer than you think." The blue eyed angel answered mischievously, her eyes clearly conveying to him that she knew something that she didn't.

And therefore without wanting to he found himself smiling at her.

"I still want to be your friend, Kurama, please."

How could he deny her a request like that especially when she stared at him with those large innocent eyes of her? He slowly nodded his head, but found his heart fluttering as she smiled affectionately at him. And as she leaned against him, he couldn't stop the warmth that he felt engulf him.

She might belong to another, but she was still his friend and that had to suffice. He shouldn't be selfish as long as she was happy, he would be too, even if he didn't find that someone special.

* * *

**2 years later…**

Kurama found himself sitting in the same park, with the same woman, only this time they weren't alone. Her mate, Sesshoumaru, stood a few feet away from them, staring at his son, who was trying to stand on his hands. The pup had grown rather quickly but it was due to his demon blood. He looked a lot like his father, but possessed her mother's personality, making him quite a handful that not even the inu youkai could handle. Something that was rather funny if you think of it. He resisted the urge to chuckle, knowing that Kagome would probably hurt him if she found out what he was thinking.

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts by a gentle touch on his arm. He turned his head to find kind blue eyes watching him. Kagome smiled at him, before pointing to a very pregnant Botan, who was laughing at something that Kagome's son did.

Instantly a smile found itself on the fox youkai's face as he gazed at his mate. Botan had never looked more beautiful to him like at that moment, with her blue hair in disarray, her amethyst eyes shining in glee and her large belly that carried his pup. She was absolutely glowing to him.

"I told you, you would find someone." Kagome muttered a hint of mischief in her voice, making him grin.

Kagome had been right. It had taken him some time to realize the fairy girl's feelings for him and when he did, he had still been afraid to let her into his heart. However with Kagome's persuasion he had given the blue haired woman a chance.

And he hadn't regretted it ever since.

Not even one year later, they were mated and Botan was now carrying his unborn child. She was everything that he had hoped for in mate, she was loving, gentle and bubbly, most would say completely different from him, but still they fitted so well together.

Kagome had been right; Botan had accepted him for who he was, not caring that he had a dark past. She loved him for him. And that was all he wanted. He had always feared rejection, but Botan drove that fear away.

"Kurama, do you think we might have had a chance?" Kagome asked softly, making him turn to gaze curiously at her.

He was surprised by her question and was reminded of the day he had asked her the same thing. It seemed almost too long ago to remember why he would have asked her something like that. And now that she asked him the same question, he had an answer for her.

"I do not wonder of things that could have happened or not. I think all that has happened was meant to be. You were destined for Sesshoumaru, just like I was destined for Botan." He answered truthfully, making her smile brightly at him.

Truthfully he didn't question what had happened anymore. Fate might have played with him by taking Kagome from him, but fate had given him something more precious in return, Botan.

It might have taken a while, but he had gotten his happily ever after, after all and for that he was grateful.

**END…**

* * *

**Another one-shot! So let me know what you guys think. **


End file.
